Annabeth The Assassin
by ricen444
Summary: Annabeth is betrayed and left on the streets of New York. A mysterious man comes along and makes Annabeth an offer and she accepts. Better summary inside. Rated T . Please read and review flames are accepted. Used to be on the profile NicoleandNicette
1. Chapter 1

This is Nicole and Nicette. This story was uploaded onto our profile, but due to the niceness of ricen444 we are operating along with the original owners of the account under ricen444 please enjoy the story. We will try to upload the second chapter soon. And flames are accepted

* * *

Summary  
Everyone thought it was going to Percy who was going to crack, but no it was Annabeth. Annabeth left Camp half-blood to try to get her mind right, when she returned 5 years later she had been marked as a traitor. She tried to go to Camp Jupiter but they also marked her as an enemy. She even tried to go home but her evil stepmother won't let her. With nowhere to turn she takes to the streets of New York until a mysterious man comes along and offers a position in his army. Annabeth says yes and becomes an the mysterious man's assassin.

* * *

Beginning

I was sitting on a bench in New York watching cars and taxis flow down the street toward the park, when a man sat down beside me, the man was dressed in a black suit.  
"I could use someone like you in my army," the man said. At first what the man said didn't register.  
"I could use someone like you in my army," he said again. I turned toward the man  
"Why?"  
"Because I like people like you."  
"Why people like me?"  
"You have been abandoned by all of your friends, the marked you a traitor. Your little boyfriend Percy Jackson wouldn't even try to understand." I looked down.  
"People like you, Annabeth Chase, have nothing to lose."  
"I'll consider" I said. The man handed me a business card.  
"Meet me at the address on the card in two days if you decide to join" the man said  
"Okay." The man got up took a few steps and then disappeared. I sat there by myself for a few more minutes then started to make my way to my make shift house I constructed out of cardboard boxes and old blankets. I went in and lied down I was thinking about what the man said. I could make a great soldier, and after we destroyed the camps we'd rule. Why not join it's not like I have anywhere else to go.

The address on the card led me to an abandoned coffee shop on the outskirts of town. I pushed open the door and what I saw was astounding. The abandoned coffee shop was actually some kind of army recruitment center. There was a long line of demigods I got into the line, when I got to the front there was a beautiful woman behind a large mahogany desk.  
"Name?" The woman asked  
"Annabeth Chase," I answered.  
"Oh Ms. Chase, Chaos is waiting for you in his office. Go down that corridor." She gestured to a long hallway with her pen. " It's the fourth door on your left."  
"Okay, thanks" I said  
I turned and walked down the corridor; I stopped in front of a huge door and took a deep breath.  
"I guess there is no turning back now" I said to myself. I knocked and waited until I heard a voice say enter. I pushed open the door.

I opened the door and walked inside, Chaos was on the phone. He held up a hand signaling for me to wait a minute.  
"Yes, yes I understand. Just get it done; I don't care how you get it done. Goodbye and don't call back until it's done" he said as he hung up the phone.  
"Ms. Chase, have a seat" he says gesturing to a chair in front of his desk.  
I sat down and he smiled at me.  
"Can I offer you something to drink?" he asked.  
"No, I'm not thirsty. I came to talk to you about your offer to join your army" I said.  
"Ah, yes. Have you decided to join my army and crush those who turned against you?" Chaos asked.  
"Not yet, why are you planning on trying to take over the camps? Why not try taking over Olympus?" I asked.  
"I thought you would ask that and sadly I can't tell you that yet. At least not until you agree to join my army" he said.  
"Why me?" I asked.  
"Because Annabeth, you have potential to become someone great. I've been watching you ever since your friends turned their back on you, you're a survivor. Not only that but you're a child of Athena, which naturally means you're wise. I could use someone like that to lead my army" he said.  
"Why not a different child of Athena? I'm sure there are plenty out there that would join your army?" I asked.  
"There are, but there are none that hold their mother's favor like you do. Your mother watches over you" he said.  
I scoff, "Hate to break it to you dude but my mom doesn't favor me. At least not anymore, she would probably disown me if Zeus allowed it" I said.  
"Then you have all the more reason to help me, your mother forgot you, your friends turned their backs on you and your boyfriend doesn't even try to understand. What do you have to lose? You'll hurt the people that hurt you first? Is that such a bad thing?" he asked.  
I sat there quietly for a few minutes contemplating what he said. He was right I really didn't have anything to lose. They had all deemed me a traitor; my mother wouldn't even answer my cries for help. Why not get back at them? Why not make them pay for all the pain they caused me?  
"I'll do it" I said looking at Chaos.  
He smiled, "Annabeth this is the start of a new era, one where you and I rule."


	2. Authors Note

Due to lack of views of Annabeth the assassin, probably because the core fans of ricen444 being huge twilight fans. We started a new page for the Percy Jackson fans. So Annabeth the assassin might be moving to ricen444-2,if it does move We promise this will be the last move for this story. Also Annabeth the Assassin was on the profile Nicette and Nicole sisters but they joined the ricen444 team.


	3. OC's readers

Hi, I know we said chapter 2 was coming but we have a problem. We have reached a point in the story where we need OC's and we would appreciate if the readers could submit some either by review or PM but we need some OC's if the next couple chapters at 2 be put up. Thanks

Nicole


End file.
